


Wedding Day Blues

by redfiona



Category: wrestling - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-19
Updated: 2001-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfiona/pseuds/redfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackie has the wedding day blues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day Blues

Jackie gazed sadly at the mirror while brushing Molly's hair. Each side had to have 100 strokes. She was losing Molly. Losing her for good. Losing her to love, to marriage, to Spike.

"What's wrong Jackie?"

Molly's words knocked her out of her daze. "Nothing kiddo. Weddings always make me go a bit spacey."

Molly's giggle lit up the room. She stood up in her wedding dress. It was a family heirloom and they insisted she had to wear it. Trouble was it had been designed for Big Bertha Holly, so Ivory had spent the past two weeks adjusting it so that it fit. And boy did it fit, it held her gently but tightly, with her hair down and sweeping, she looked like a princess.

Jackie had an urge to find Spike, pin him against a wall and threaten him with everything known to man if he ever hurt Molly.

"So how do I look?"

"Perfect, real perfect."

"Gee thanks." A slight blush crept up her cheeks.

"You ready?"

"Well, lets see. I'm not worried or nervous, I've got something old," she pointed at the dress, "and something new," she clicked the heels of her white court shoes, "have I, yeah, I've got something blue."

"What, I can't see nothing blue."

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise."

"I'm wearing blue panties. Still counts though." She giggled again. "But I ain't got anything borrowed. What am I going to do?! I've got to find something I can borrow." She rushed round the room.

"Don't sweat it. Borrow my earrings."

"Thank you. You're wonderful you know that."

"Thanks." 'And you're wonderful too.' Why couldn't she tell her. Why? Because this is supposed to be the happiest day of Molly's life and Jackie wasn't about to let anyone wreck that, especially not herself.

"Now I'm ready." She walked out the door, Jackie picked up the train and followed her out, shutting the door behind them, shutting the door on the past, on any hope of telling her. Molly was in love with Spike anyway so what was the use in telling her.

~~~~

The wedding went off without a hitch, Spike managed to remember his lines, just, the families behaved and everyone was happy, Jackie hid in a back pew and wept.

The pictures of the wedding party were taken eventually, once they'd stopped various little Hollys and Dudleys charging about. Talk about big families. They looked good, even if all the dresses were a bit wilted by that stage. Luckily nobody noticed the bright red earrings that Molly had in which clashed like crazy with her all white dress and fancies.

Even the reception afterwards had gone off alright. The Dudleys sat at their end and the Hollys sat at their and everyone else was in between but no one started fighting so no one went through tables, even with the alcohol flowing.

Jackie went to the bar for another beer. She was drunkish already but there was this horrible feeling running through her, she knew the alcohol wouldn't stop it but it damn well took her mind off it. The sign above the bar said, "No spitting, tobacco chewing-that means you too Taker, putting people through tables, or sex on the dancefloor. Enjoy."

Jackie just laughed hysterically, what was there to enjoy!

She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Crash. Two beers clattered down on the bar. He had the same look in his eyes. They both downed their drinks in one. He shouldn't feel the same way, he can't feel the same way.

"Sssalright Jackie. We'll have her back."

"But we won't. She'll be Mrs. Spike Dudley."

"She's been that ever shince she met him."

"True." There was nothing to do but grin and bear it, hoping your heart didn't break each day.


End file.
